Hayashi Kotone
'''Hayashi Kotone (林琴音, born on April 8, 1991) is a member of DreamS group KuroShiro. She is also a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and former member of Japanese Pop group Nihon Kiss. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010. She graduated DreamS Kenshuusei on March 1 and debuted as Nihon Kiss on April 15. Nihon Kiss disbanded on July 3, 2013, since they were not selling well, and Mochizuki, alongside the members of Nihon Kiss, were demoted back to Kenshuusei status. ' Biography 2010 On October 28, Hayashi was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She also performed at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert as Printemps, along with Mochizuki Atsuko and Oonishi Eri, and was also a backdancer for the rest of the concert. 2013 On February 10, Tsunku announced that she, along with Mochizuki Atsuko & Oonishi Eri, will officially make their first major debut as still-unit "Nihon Kiss" and become an official DreamS group. They graduated on March 1 alongside Tanaka Chiharu, Watanabe Kimiko and Kimura Manami and officially debuted on April 15. It was later decided that Nihon Kiss were to disband, due to not being able to sell enough. After a whole year of KuroShiro being on hiatus, it was announced at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 that KuroShiro were to have 3 new members, both from DreamS Kenshuusei. They were to be former Nihon Kiss members, Mochizuki Etsuko, Oonishi Eri, and Hayashi Kotone. Profile *'Name:' Hayashi Kotone (林琴音) *'Nickname: HayaKoto, Yashi, AyaNe, Koto-neechan *'''Birthdate: April 8, 1991 (Age 24) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Specialty:' Cooking *'Dislikes:' Scary things *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon, Hamburger steak. *'Least Favorite Food:' Many, including sushi, broccoli, tomato. *'Former Nihon Kiss Color: 'Light Red *'Favorite Color: '''Black, White, Pink *'Favorite Subject: Light Music Club (Afterschool activities) *'Looks Up To: '''Flumpool, Aqua Timez, w-inds, Nakamori Akina. *'Blood type: AB *'Height:' 152cm (5"0) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2009-2013, 2013 - Present) **Nihon Kiss (2012 - 2013) **KuroShiro (2014 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2012.01.14 Shoushitsu Ten ~Vanishing Point~ #2012.06.25 Natsu Dakara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BPC5ixqlL4 Song Major Singles #2013.04.15 Partenza ~Lets go!~ #2013.08.15 Hatsukoi Cider #2013.09.14 My Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msjFt9d1S7Q Song Solo Singles #2013.08.08 Jane Doe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og0foIJIVZs Song Trivia *Claims to be quite stubborn *She can't skip properly *Thinks that she's soy sauce-esque *Says that she thinks she doesn't have a lot of feminine points, and is properly a disappointment as a female. *Has a 'failing character' when telling jokes. *Would like to be a voice actor *Wishes she could debut in Polaris α or NeXus. *Because she often shouts out the names of songs they're going to sing, she is often mistaken as the leader of Nihon Kiss. *Wishes she grew as tall as Mochizuki Atsuko. *Her best friend within Kenshuusei and Nihon Kiss is Mochizuki Atsuko. *Was ranked 10th in Kenshuusei. *Is very short for her age *Is also the shortest member in Kenshuusei and Nihon Kiss *Despite being older than Mochizuki Atsuko, she felt like she was no fit to be the leader of Nihon Kiss, so she handed it down to Mochizuki, who was second oldest in the group. Category:1991 Births Category:April Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:Former Nihon Kiss Member Category:Nihon Kiss Category:KuroShiro Category:2nd Generation KuroShiro Member